


That's So Sad, Alexa Play Artificial Love

by foreheadhobi (arecipeforfeels)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Improper Use of Playground Equipment, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arecipeforfeels/pseuds/foreheadhobi
Summary: Anon: “I got stuck in the kiddie swing at the park and you fucking left me." "You deserved it." "I was stuck for four hours!" Chansoo fic





	That's So Sad, Alexa Play Artificial Love

**Author's Note:**

> this is a shenanigans only zone  
> -  
> I am not responsible for anyone getting stuck in playground equipment (not even myself)

Kyungsoo looked up from his phone as the door slammed shut and Chanyeol galumphed into the room.

"You left me," he flopped on the couch, "for four hours!" Kyungsoo blinked at him. 

"It took you four hours to get unstuck?"

Chanyeol glared at him. "No, asshole." He rolled over and poked Kyungsoo in the side. Kyungsoo slapped at his hand without looking. "It took four hours for the moms at the playground to become significantly concerned and call EMTs to cut me out of the fucking swing." 

Kyungsoo couldn't help the laugh that escaped; the conjured image of several EMT's extracting Chanyeol from a swing was too hilarious to resist. 

"It's your own fault for getting stuck in the first place," he said, glancing over to where Chanyeol was pouting on the opposite end of the couch. Kyungsoo noticed that there was a pink bandaid over his right eyebrow. "What happened there?" He poked it and Chanyeol winced.

"I fell on the ground and a piece of mulch gave me a splinter." Even if Kyungsoo hadn't been able to see his face, the pout in his voice was obvious.

"I can't tell whether this is hilarious or pathetic," Kyungsoo said. 

"It's clearly a case of utmost betrayal," Chanyeol said, still sounding incredibly wounded.

Kyungsoo turned to him, giving Chanyeol his best deadpan stare, which he knew for a fact was pretty good. "Just because I say something like 'Oh you'd never be able to fit in there' does not mean you have to go prove me wrong you oaf. I didn't make you climb into that swing." 

"You know that I can't resist anything that smells remotely of a dare,” Chanyeol said. “You did that on purpose.”

Kyungsoo side-eyed him and smirked. “Maybe so.” 

Chanyeol looked scathing. “Don’t use memes on me you jerk, it won’t get you off the hook.” 

“What did I do?” Kyungsoo asked, blinking at Chanyeol with round eyes. “I’m completely innocent!” 

“Yeah.” Chanyeol snorted. “You’re so innocent that you took a bunch of photos of me struggling, laughed for about twenty minutes, and then walked home.” 

“I didn’t take photos!” Kyungsoo exclaimed. “I also took videos.” He pulled out his phone and opened the photo app. Among the photos of Chanyeol struggling his way into the swing and selfies of Kyungsoo laughing with Chanyeol in the background, there were a few videos. He tapped on one and held it up for Chanyeol to see. Their voices sounded tinny in the video and Kyungsoo could hear himself laughing and Chanyeol yelling. 

“You’re so mean.” Chanyeol made a swipe for the phone and Kyungsoo deftly pulled it out of his reach. 

“They’re already on Twitter, so don’t even try.” 

Chanyeol slumped.

“Look,” Kyungsoo said, putting on his logical voice that Baekyun always said made him sound like an elderly professor, “it’s not every day one’s boyfriend gets himself stuck in a kid’s swing. These are situations that must be treasured and preserved for all of history.”

“You know for a fact I do dumb shit every day of my life and you video all of it,” Chanyeol said. 

“You’re gonna laugh at this in two weeks,” Kyungsoo said, “I’m just here to make sure there are videos to laugh about.” Chanyeol continued to pout and Kyungsoo nudged him with his shoulder. “Do I need to kiss your splinter better?” he asked, holding back a laugh.

“Please?” 

Kyungsoo snorted but pressed a kiss to the riotously pink bandaid. “Better?” Chanyeol nodded. “Good.” His phone chimed with a notification from Baekyun, which he opened to a video simply composed of a stuttering repetition of Chanyeol shoving his leg through one of the holes with an explosion at the end.

“Look.” Kyungsoo shoved the phone in Chanyeol’s face. “You’re a movie star.” 

“Oh god I’m gonna kill him. I’m gonna kill both of you, all you want to do is watch me suffer.” 

“Well you’re not wrong.” Kyungsoo laughed. “What can I say, with you there’s never a dull moment.” Chanyeol still looked put out and Kyungsoo kissed his bandaid again. “That’s what I like about you.” 

“Oh shush, you’re just saying that,” Chanyeol said, but his pout was fighting with a smile for control of his face and it was losing badly. 

“Do I ever, ‘just say stuff’?” Kyungsoo asked, snuggling closer to his boyfriend. 

“No,” Chanyeol muttered and Kyungsoo nodded. 

“That’s what I thought.”

“Though,” Chanyeol sounded thoughtful, which was always dangerous, “there are a few other places you could kiss better.” He winked at Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo threw a pillow at him. 

“How about I just go get some more pink bandaids?” 

“Aw you’re no fun.”

“You’re goddamn right, I’ve never been fun in my life.” Kyungsoo leaned back on the couch and poked Chanyeol with one socked foot.

“Remind me again why I’m dating you?”

“Obviously for my devastatingly good looks and the fact that I can kick people in the shins for you and get away with it.”

“Oh yeah.”

“Nerd.”

“Asshole.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I finally published a Chansoo fic!! It's only taken forever lol. Also friends, my ask box is currently open and accepting prompts on my tumblr, @forehead-hobi


End file.
